Mentiroso
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Sí, Zack se había convertido en lo que más odiaba. El juramento jamás se cumpliría.


**Los personajes de "Angels Of Death" NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

–¡ZACK!

Ray lo llamaba desesperada al ver las heridas que sangraban en abundancia. Habían sido atacados por un grupo de idiotas armados en la oscuridad de un callejón. Él la protegió y se había encargado de ellos, desgraciadamente, no salió ileso. Tenía al menos tres impactos de bala en el cuerpo y muchas yagas producidas por las que apenas había logrado esquivar.

–Esto no es nada –intentó tranquilizarla, pero al dar un paso sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago que lo hizo caer sobre una de sus rodillas, llevándose una mano a la zona abdominal.

Rachel, asustada, corrió hacia él para brindarle su ayuda. Zack respiraba con dificultad mientras un charco de sangre se formaba bajo sus pies.

–Déjame ver –pidió la niña, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago causado por la angustia.

–Ya te dije… que no es… Agh…

–¡Zack!

El azabache se recostó en el suelo, soltando la gran guadaña con la que había acabado con sus agresores. Rachel se arrodilló y examinó las heridas que le habían logrado ocasionar, un impacto estaba en su brazo izquierdo, otro en su pierna derecha y el último…

–No…

Sus pupilas disminuyeron al ver el tercer impacto ubicado en el abdomen. La sangre corría de manera constante y ella sólo pudo pensar en una razón para ello: la vieja herida que Zack se había hecho con la guadaña.

–¿Qué sucede?, Ray. Algo como esto no… –un poco de sangre salió por su boca, matando las falsas esperanzas de una chica que estaba en pánico.

–¡Debemos llevarte a un hospital! –exclamó sin pensar.

–¡Olvídalo!, Nos capturaran y es muy probable que ya no pueda verte.

–¡Si mueres definitivamente no me verás de nuevo!

Mientras hablaban la sangre seguía fluyendo, Rachel no podía simplemente coser la herida como lo hizo aquella vez, debía extraer la bala y detener las hemorragias internas, pero esto era incluso demasiado para ella.

–Ray…

–No hables, buscaré ayuda.

–Ray, escúchame…

–Quizá pueda encontrar a alguien que…

–¡RAY! –gritó, sintiendo el agudo dolor esparcirse por su estómago como cargas eléctricas. –, Sólo quédate conmigo.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, estaba pidiendo que no hiciera nada y tan solo…

–Quédate.

–Zack, es un mal momento para bromas.

–No es ninguna estúpida broma –su semblante se mantenía serio, pero ella no podía creerlo.

–Tengo que salvarte, ¡Sé que podemos salir de esta!, tan solo…

–No… –negó el mayor, él estaba, ¿sonriendo? –, Te mentiría si vuelvo a repetirte que estaré bien, sabes que odio las mentiras.

–Por favor, no hables, déjame serte útil una vez más y...

–Entonces, quédate aquí conmigo, estúpida mocosa.

–¡No!, ¡Me niego! –finalmente, las lágrimas fluyeron de aquellos zafiros.

El aire gélido sopló con fuerza sacudiendo las hebras de oro de Rachel, las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad aquella noche, la luna azul del firmamento iluminó a Zack. Un rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad.

–Ray… –ella posó su mirada en él, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. –, Toda mi vida no he hecho otra cosa más que matar, lo hacía por mero placer, pero entonces apareciste tú…

La mirada de Zack cambió, ella nunca había visto esa expresión tan suave en él. A pesar de todo, lo escuchaba sin poder detener su llanto.

–En un principio realmente pensé en utilizarte… pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, me sentí cómodo contigo –rió, como si hubiera contado un mal chiste. –, Ray, me convertí en lo que más odio.

–¿E…Eh? –la niña no entendió. Zack la observaba con lo que parecía ser… ¿Arrepentimiento? Y algo más.

–Juré matarte, pero la realidad es que desde hace mucho… desde hace mucho abandoné esa idea porque… –la tomó de la mano, mientras ella lo observaba sin aliento. –, Te quiero.

Eso fue todo, Rachel era fuerte y en ocasiones parecía que no tenía sentimientos, pero algo como esto era demasiado. Sus padres nunca fueron amorosos e incluso intentaron matarla, jamás entendió lo que era sentirse querido. Pero todo cambió cuando Zack apareció en su vida, él fue la primera persona con la que llegó a establecer un lazo emocional, la primera persona que le mostró –de alguna manera- lo que se sentía ser querido. Ahora, estaba ahí en el suelo, desangrándose tanto que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse frío.

–Eres… cruel –murmuró Ray cabizbaja.

El azabache simplemente la miraba fijamente, sí, realmente era cruel. Y también, lo que más odiaba.

–Lo siento, Ray… Durante toda mi vida sólo estuve rodeado de muerte. El anciano que me mostró algo de compasión fue asesinado… yo maté a sus asesinos. Estuve solo todo el tiempo hasta que te encontré… –de nuevo, otro poco de sangre salió por su boca, alarmando a Rachel.

–¡Zack!

–Siento frío… –su respiración se volvió cada vez más agitada.

–Espera, no puedes morir, ¡tenemos un juramento! –suplicó, colocando su frente en el pecho de Zack. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza orando porque todo fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo era.

–Perdóname, Ray. Me convertí en eso tan despreciable… Un mentiroso. Un final así para una persona de mierda como yo, no está mal…

–No…

–Ray… vive, hazlo…por los dos… volveré… por… ti…

–¿Zack?, ¡Zack!... ¡ZACK! –y tras esas últimas palabras, él se fue para siempre bajo el manto de estrellas y la luna.

Muchos años más tarde.

Una mujer mayor miraba las luces de la ciudad desde su casa. El manto de estrellas brillaba en lo alto y la luna emanaba un brillo único y encantador. La mujer, de rubios cabellos -que habían perdido tonalidad con el tiempo- y ojos azulinos sonrió, mientras daba un último vistazo antes de partir a la cama.

 _–Han pasado décadas, he vivido tanto como he podido tratando de no desperdiciar la vida que salvaste. Pero… nadie más pudo entrar en mi vida, sólo tú, Zack. Yo también… te quería._

Ella cerró sus ojos para poder descansar mientras la ventana se mantenía abierta, dejando entrar el brillo de la luna y el frío aire de la noche.

–Ray.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente , reconociendo de inmediato aquella voz que la llamaba, su mirada lo buscó con desesperación hasta dar con él para después sentarse a lado de la cama.

–¿Zack? –en sus cansados orbes, las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse. Era él, tal cual como lo recordaba.

–Te dije que volvería por ti. –sonrió.

–Tú… –las lágrimas de felicidad fluyeron.

–Odio ser un mentiroso. ¡Vamos! Ray –le extendió su mano.

–Sí –ella tomó su mano, y volviendo a ser la niña de antes, los dos partieron a un lugar donde jamás podrían volver a separarse, más allá de las paredes de la muerte.

* * *

 **Tal vez Zack no sea tan fácil de matar, pero sólo lo escribí de esta forma para que se diera la historia. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
